Problem: A rectangle is $6$ units long. The rectangle is also $4$ units wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $6\text{ }$ $4\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 units. The width is 4 units. Thus the area is $6\times4$ square units. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 4 = 24 $ We can also count 24 square units.